Laser printers have included a photosensitive member that is scanned with laser light to be exposed to light, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image; then the electrostatic latent image is subjected to processes of development, transfer, and fixing, whereby the image is formed on a sheet. In the laser printer of this type, an APC control (automatic power control) functions to control laser light so that the intensity is at a constant level. The APC control circuit also includes a light intensity adjustment function.
In recent years, color laser printers have become widely popular. The color laser printers have laser light sources and photosensitive members arranged separately in a manner corresponding to each color, and the laser light sources are each equipped with the APC control circuit.
Thus, there is a need in the art from a laser light output control apparatus capable of irradiating, at proper light intensity, laser light on photosensitive members of each color, and an image forming apparatus with the same.